Mundos Encontrados
by sarang2sara
Summary: Jack Frost,has visto su pelicula, has leido sobre el, sabes todo sobre el pero no te haces ilusiones pues sabes que es un personaje de ficción, pero ¿qué pasa cuando estas viendo directamente a esos profundos ojos azules y estas en sus brazos? ¿sigue siendo ficción? Jack x Lectora
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

_"Cuando tiene que decidir el corazón es mejor que decida la cabeza" _pero ¿que pasa cuando ni siquiera puedes creer lo que está pasando? Cuando hace poco tu única preocupación era la de sacar buenas calificaciones y terminar la escuela y ahora debes preocuparte por la vida de tus amigos, tu familia, dos dimensiones totalmente diferentes y la de _él_

Tenias que hacer algo y lo sabias pero no sabias que simple hecho de ver a tus amigos atrapados, a los guardianes en una situación ni un poco mejor que la tuya; el hecho de verlo a _él_ así,al borde de la muerte y a punto de perderlo para siempre te daba miedo, te daba terror.

-_Tu decides a quien salvas, aun así alguien va a morir-_Se burló Pitch Black disfrutando el verte así porque sabías que ,en parte**, esto **fué culpa tuya,

Oiste un "_estoy bien no te preocupes por mí"_ a lo lejos pero sabias que era una mentira tú lo conocias bien, después de millones de peleas, alegrías, tristezas e incluso traiciones llegaste a conocerlo mejor que nadie incluso hasta se podría decir que mejor que él mismo, sabias que estaba muy mal y que te necesitaba, **todos** te nesecitaban.

Ahora llego el momento de decidir entre lo que dice el cerebro y lo que dice el corazón, entre la razón o el impulso,entre el mundo o lo que es para ti "tu mundo", entre las demás personas o tu amor.

_Te amo...Jack Frost_

* * *

**Annyeong haseyo! **

**_Bueno soy "nueva" por asi decirlo en fanfiction y digo "nueva" porque esta cuenta ya la tengo desde el 2011 pero por algunos motivos no podia publicar nada, pero ahora si! ¡Aqui esta mi PRIMER fanfic! Este es solo el prólogo se que se ve un poco no se trágico pero tranqui tranqui que va a tener romance, humor, aventura, drama y todas esas coshillas:33_**

_**Espero que les guste y que se diviertan y se entretengan leyendo este fic**_

_**Si quieren que continue así que si quieren que continue dejenme un review, follow o fav o los 3! para que suba el 1er capitulo!**_

_**love,sarang2sara**_


	2. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Era un dia de invierno con una temperatura que no bajaba de los 9 grados, tu estabas en la escuela secundaria, estabas a 7ma hora lo que significaba que despues de esta seguia la salida

Solo esta hora y me largo de aqui!- pensaste aliviada ya que era uno de esos dias en los que todos los profesores la traían en contra de todo el salón y les ponían mas trabajo que nunca pero en esta clase no, estabas en Inglés con la profesora Nelly la maestra mas cariñosa y buena onda de la secundaria famosa por tratar a dus alumnos como si fuera ella su madre pero cuando se trataba sobre cosas de trabajo, tareas y su materia era muy estricta

Psst!_ pssst! oyee voltea!- esuchaste a alguien llamandote a susurros para que la maestra no se diera cuenta, volteaste a ver quien te llamaba y te diste cuenta que era tu mejor amiga Mafer quien se sentaba atras de ti-Hoya- dijo con voz juguetona sacando la lengua,tu dolo rodaste los ojos

Ya vas a empezar?-le dijoste bromeando a lo que ella contesto un simple "see" mientras se recargaba en su banco y subia sus pies al banco pero no contaba que el banco de atras lo habian movido dejando un gran espacio entre este y el de a tras entonces el banco cayó junto con ella, querias ayudarla a levantarse pero al ver su cara de susto mientras se desplomaba no pudiste evitar soltar una gran carcajada que, aunque todo el salon estuviera hablando, se escuchó por todo el salón haciendo que todos voltearan a verte incluso la maestra quien se empezo a reir al ver la posición en que tu mejor amiga habia quedado y la siguieron todo el salón, tu amiga se levanto y comenzo a reír también, era un salón en el que todos se reian de todos, todos molestaban a todos pero nunca era de mala gana o al menos no siempre.

Bueno ya abran su libro en la pagina 123- dijo la maestra- _ can you read the number 1 please?*

In group read the next test, after that with your teacher imagine how the snow is created then write it in the lines next to the text- leíste, tu eras una excelente alumna cuando se trataba de ingles puesto que te gustaba mucho y lo sabias casi perfectamente

Bien, dice que hay que leer el texto luego imaginar como se crea la nieve y escribirlo en las lineas de abajo- explico la maestra, sonreiste ampliamente a ti te encantaba la idea de hablar sobre la nieve y el invierno pues amabas esas dos cosas especialmente por...

Jack Frost!- gritaron Mafer y tu al mismo tiempo, muy bajo para que solo uds dos escucharan, emocionadas y con pequeñas risas de por medio, Comenzaron a dar ideas tus compañeros y tu y la maestra las esribia, algunas eran serias y otras no muy serias como "son los gigantes que estan en un carnaval y a los niños se les cae la nieve y nos cae a nosotros" o "porque no habia mermelada y pato controla el clima"* y comenzaron a dar ideas e ideas e ideas tanto que se salian de vez en cuando del tema.

Maestra, porque aquí no a nievado?- pregunto Emanuel a la maestra

Nievado!- dijo un niño del fondo con voz graciosa- es nevado Mono! Ni hablar sabes!

Marco aunque lo haya dicho mal no se corrige asi, es cierto es nevado no nievado-regañó y corrigió la profesora aguantandose una risita que queria salir de ella- y pues es por el clima que hay aqui, es muy humedo y caliente lo que no permite que se hagan los copos porque se derriten* asi que es casi imposible que nieve aqui- contesto la maestra a lo que todos respondieron con un simple oooh

Asi que nunca NUNCA vamos a ver nevar maestra?- pregunto tu compañera Liliana con un aire de desilusión

Me temo que no- en eso tocó el timbre y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas ya listos para irse- salgan y formense para darles salida chicos- ordenó la maestra, todos salieron y se formaron en dos lineas una de hombres y otra de mujeres tu ibas casi en medio de la fila mas alfrente pues no eras una de las mas altas pero tampoco de las mas pequeñas

Asi que si queremos ver nieve ya valimos madres* por culpa del clima- pregunto Marco de nuevo y todo rieron exepto tu

Tu no reiste porque algo cayo en ti, algo frio y pequeño, buscaste una fuade agua pero no viste nada, luego sentiste otra, de pronto supiste que era y sonreíste ampliamente hacia el cielo

Pues seria una forma de decirlo en su idoma- dijo la maestra riendose de la forma de hablar de sus alumnos, sentiste caer en ti otra cosa fria y al parecer tus amigos igual y comenzaron a buscar de donde provenia eso - es eso o porque a Jack Frost no le gusta aqui para vivir, pero solo recuerden que es imposible que caiga nieve a...

La maestra no pudo terminar porque comenzaron a caer pequeños pu titos blancos a montones eran frios y pequeños muy pequeños pero eran muchos y caían rapidamente, tu sonrisa se agrando mucho mas y tu corazon empezó a latir muy rapidamente pues era la primera vez que veías eso pasar, sabias perfectamente que era...

ESTA CALLENDO NIEVE!- Gritaste muy alegre y fuerte brincando y riendo, a todos les causo gracia tu reaccion infantil y rieron mientras la maestra solo se dedico a mirarte feliz por tu emoción con una mirada maternal llena de ternura. Comenzaste a correr y a brincar en circulos gritando y riendo como una niña pequeña pues tenias una gran felicidad y te emocionaba mucho el poder estar por primera vez en una nevada

Ya ve profe! No que no nevaba aqui?-dijo Robert y la maestra solo le dio un zape

En eso salieron todos los grupos y la reaccion de todos fue la misma: miraron al cielo con una gran sorpresa en su rostro que luego era remplazada por una gran gran sonrisa

Se podia ver a chicos jugando en la nieve, otros tomando fotos y subiendolas a instagram, facebook y sus demas redes sociales, otros admirando el paisaje y habian unos cuantos que solamente no le prestaban atencion y se iban como si nada

_ ya vamonos que luego piensan que nos fuimos de rol con alguien apurale!- te hablo Mafer y la seguiste, salieron de la secundaria camino a sus casas, llegaron a un parque ya lejos de la secundaria y fue cuando salio a la luz lo que se habian guardado todo este tiempo

ESTA NEVANDO ESTA NEVANDO! Estoy loca? NO VERDAD? ESTA NEVANDO JACK FROST VEN A MI MUESTRATE!- gritaba alegre Mafer dando vueltas por todo el parque- Ooooooooh ya se! Hoy veremos en tu casa el Origen de los Guardianes asi con chocolatito,galletitas, y nos vestimos con una sudadera azul ya dije!

Ah no pos ok, oye pide permiso antes de haver planes!- dijiste riendo

Ay apoco me vas a decir que no quieres ver los ojos de Frost? Asi en pantalla grande en HD y oír su risa y asi bien adjaljdlabala o mejor! Sacamos la tele y la venos en la nieve asi como si nos estuviera abrazando!-dijo Mafer

Tss pa' que te digo que no si si- dijiste bromeando- ya esta!en mi casa alrato comoa las 4?

Sisisi ahi voy a estar- respondio alegre Mafer, en eso soplo un viento frio casi helado que hizo que las dos se refugiaran dentro de su chamarra que llevaban puesta del uniforme pues habian tenido asamblea y tuvieron que llevarlo,tuviste un presentimiento no sabias que era pero te sentiste nerviosa y te dieron escalofríos sentías que ese viento era especial, el viento paro y las dos se vieron y se dieron una mirada traviesa y dijeron al mismo tienmpo

VIENTO! LLEVAME A CASA!- mientras agitaban los brazos como si volaran y comenzaron a reir

Bueno mi chava aqui nuestros caminos se separan yo me voy por este y tu por el otro asi que adiosh- dijiste imitando a Uno de Los chicos del barrio*

Siii bueno me voy te veo alrato- se despidió- hoy es tarde de fangirlear eaeaea-dijo con ritmo y bailando- bueno ya ,no me extrañes bye- mando un beso jugando y se dio la vuelta

Adios publico! Si por ustedes vivo mis chavos- bromaste riendote de ti misma- naah ya adios alrato nos vemos cuídate del Frío- te despediste con un saludo , ella lo regreso y se fueron cada una a sus casas

Ibas caminando tarareando la banda sonora de El Origen de Los Guardianes muy emocionada pues el imaginar que jack frost hiciera eso te daba un pequeño cosquilleo, pero no solo era que el hiciera eso jaja noo, también era su actitud, juguetona, rebelde e infantil y sus ojos, como amabas esos ojos, cuando los veías tu corazón se aceleraba y de vez en cuándo un leve sonrojo se asomaba por tus mejillas"que gran trabajo hacen con el photoshop y eso" te decías a ti misma tratando de calmarte pero sabias que no querías que fuera eso sabias que querías que fueran reales no solo un dibujo hecho por los humanos pero aun así lo negabas

Pff mirenme pensando en un personaje ficticio que no existe- te dijiste a ti misma pero no creías en tus palabras no del todo, puede que a Mafer y a ti te gustara todo eso de los guardianes y así pero solo era mas que un juego solo un fandom nada serio, al menos para Mafer porque para ti no era solo eso, si no que si creías en ellos, lo negabas claro esta, pero aun quieras o no tenias la pequeña esperanza de que si existieran y tratabas de desaparecerla pues eso era para ti como una debilidad, un punto débil que si alguien lo descubría lo utilizaría en tu contra o peor se reirían de ti y te llamarían rara loca extraña.

Te olvidaste de eso por un segundo y te pusiste a ver el paisaje que tenias a tu alrededor, era simplemente hermoso, las calles cubiertas por un manto blanco, los arboles moviéndose al compás del viento soltando nieve blanca, los niños jugando en ella.

Miraste ru reloj y daban la 1:30-ay no! Si no llego mi comida se enfriará y tendré que comer hasta que regresemos de nuevo no no mejor le apuro- dijiste exaltada y comenzaste a correr, llegaste al parque que estaba unas cuadras de tu casa, tenías dos opciones;irte por la banqueta libre o cruzar el parque,

Miraste tu reloj de nuevo 1:38debías apresurarte mas asi que tomaste el camino mas rápido y comenzaste a cruzar el parque evadiendo las rocas, arboles caidos, y basura tirada.

De pronto sentiste el mismo viento que habías sentido cuando estabas con Mafer solo que esta vez mientras corrías se sentía cada vez mas frío pero tu no parabas y enfriaba mas y mas y de pronto algo choco contra ti y te derribó

O mas bien

Alguien

* * *

_*Traduccion: puedes leer el numero 1 porfavor?_

_*No se con exactitud porque almenos aqui en el norte de México es dificil que caiga nieve, solo recuerdo que es la humedad y el clima pero pues ahi le invente no es algo asi miy cierto _

_* lo de valimos madres, les gustaria que pusiera frases asi? Digo yo no soy muy dedecir maldiciones ni nada por el estilo pero creo que le da un aire un poco humoristico? No se asi que uds diganme _

_*Uno el de los Chicos del barrio es el pelón de lentes de sol si sacan?_

**Ta Da! Aqui está el primer capitulo del fic *aplausos* gracias muchas gracias no mas aplausos por favor xD bueno estoy publicando desde mi iPod lml asi que si hay algun error les ruego me disculpen porque esta cosa se traba y asi **

**Gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews! :DD 4favoritos? 6 reviews? 2 follows Wow! Ni yo me lo creo,encerio!y pues como alcanzamos esa cifra... LOS RETO A QUE HAGAMOS MINIMO 12 reviews, 6 favoritos y 5 follows para subir el sig capitulo, les parece? Bueno asi sera! XD **

**Y pues sha me voy porque son las 2:30 am y segun me tenia que dormir a las 10 asi que **

**Aiosh! Saranghaeyo!**


	3. Choque de suerte

De pronto sentiste el mismo viento que habías sentido cuando estabas con Mafer solo que esta vez mientras corrías se sentía cada vez mas frío pero tu no parabas y enfriaba mas y mas y de pronto algo choco contra ti y te derribó

O mas bien

Alguien

**\****(*3*)/**

Lo siento, lo siento.- escuchaste a lo lejos, habías quedado algo aturdida por el golpe, abriste los ojos y verías borroso pero distinguías apenas una figura humana.-¿Estas bien? espera... ¿puedes verme?.- dijo la persona al ver que no dabas respuesta moviendo las manos frente a ti.

Poco a poco tu vista se fué aclarando y viste al fin a la persona con la que habías chocado, se te hacia muy familiar así que lo examinaste detenidamente; era un chico de entre 15-17 años,tenía la piel clara casi clara, nariz delgada al igual que sus labios que formaron una gran sonrisa blanca y brillante al ver que por fin habías reaccionado,sus ojos tenían una mirada muy infantil de color verde, y su pelo desordenado de color negro.

Si, estoy bien, gracias.-respondiste ya mejor, el chico te ofreció su mano para ayudarte a levantarte la cual aceptaste y te levantaste y se sacudieron los dos la tierra que tenían, el chico estaba casi de tu estatura no te ganaba ni por una cabeza.- ¿Estas bien tú?- preguntaste

Sí, no te preocupes por mí no me pasa nada.- Contesto poniendose en pose de Super Man, tu reíste.- ¿Oye, te conozco de algún lugar?.- pregunto curioso

No se, no estoy en tu cabeza.- dijiste sarcásticamente, al instante te sonrojaste por la vergüenza por haber respondido así.- P-Perdón lo dije sin pensar, fue un reflejo.-dijiste con una risa nerviosa

No te preocupes.- dijo riendo.- ¿Cómo te llamas? Podría jurar que haberte viso en algún otro lado y ese tipo de sarcasmo se me hace familiar

Me llamo _ Parr, ¿tú?.-te presentaste

¿_?.- preguntó emocionado.- Soy Wil, William Swan ¿no te acuerdas de mi?.- dijo entusiasmado, tu solo lo veías con cara de duda tratando de recordar al parecer no recordabas del todo bien y el se dió cuenta de esto-Un día estábamos en el recreo en la planta alta y yo quería de tu pizza y comenzamos a pelear por la comida y en eso...

Me doblaste la muñeca y la pizza cayó en el vestido de la directora.-Continuaste la frase antes que él.- ¡SI! Ya me acorde.- dijiste riendo

Wil rió.- Fue un día muy divertido, y más por ese momento.-dijo riendo

Si fué divertido hasta que me tuvieron que llevar all hospital porque me doblaste la muñeca.-Dijiste fingiendo enojo luego reíste.- Oye la verdad no has cambiado casi nada, excepto por tu cabello ese si creció

Pues lamento decirte que tu si cambiaste mucho, no te reconocí.-dijo mirandote detenidamente.- pero al parecer el carácter lo sigues teniendo igual.-dijo en broma y tu reíste por lo bajo.- ¿A dónde ibas tan apurada?

A mi casa, tengo que llegar rápido si no la comida se enfría y no vuelvo a comer hasta que regrese de nuevo a mi casa.- dijiste sorprendida pues no te acordabas del porque ibas corriendo.- Esque como nevó estaba difícil caminar desde la escuela hasta aquí

Ya veo, ¿a qué escuela vas?

A la secundaria_ ¿y tu? no veo que traigas mochila o libros

¿Enserio? Pues no traigo libros porque ahorita no voy a la escuela.- dijo William, te sorprendió esa respuesta pues él siempre había sido de buenas calificaciones.- No te asustes.- dijo riendo.- en realidad no voy a la escuela porque, adivina que... me van a cambiar a esa.-dijo sonriendo.- al parecer vamos a volver a estar juntos

¡Claro que si! aunque que raro que entre alguien nuevo a mitad de año, pero bueno ya me tengo que ir así que nos vemos ¿mañana?.-te despediste riendo

Sisi, nos vemos mañana _.- se despidió Wil, comenzaste a caminar rumbo hacia tu casa de nuevo caminando por el parque, te detuviste a pensar en tu reciente reencuentro con Wil que al parecer seguía siendo el mismo chico risueño que era antes; de pronto volviste a sentir ese frío que habías sentido antes de chocar con Wil, frente a ti comenzó a formarse un "mini tornado" que hacía volar la tierra y la basura del parque que no se podía distinguir bien por la nieve, te cayó tierra en los ojos y trataste de quitarla pero no podías.

Te ardían cada vez más los ojos y menos podías quitarte la tierra, cuando al fin te la quitaste y pudiste abrir los ojos te diste cuenta que estabas en la orilla de una subidita del parque, retrocediste un poco pero al momento viste todo dar vueltas y sentiste algo pesado chocando contigo por detrás, caíste rodando llenándote de pasto, zacate, tierra, y mucha nieve.

Aaagh.- te quejaste sobandote la cabeza por el golpe, sentiste un peso sobre ti que se fué haciendo más ligero pues al parecer se iba levantando y escuchaste un quejido por parte de este, levantaste solo tu torso quedando sentada aun sobandote la cabeza-Porque a todo mundo se le ocurre cruzarse en mi camino cuando estoy tan...

No pudiste terminar la frase pues quedaste hipnotizada con unos ojos con un color azul celeste, el más claro y birllante que nunca habías visto alguna vez en tu vida, unos ojos llenos de vida, ternura y asombro,sentiste un escalofrío recorrer todo tu cuerpo y tu corazón se acelero, te diste cuenta que era un chico y te estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, él estaba casi por levantarse quedando en cuclillas cuando se topo con tus ojos cafés y no pudo dejar de verse. Se miraron así, hipnotizados por un rato luego se dieron cuenta del poco espacio que había entre ustedes y se alejaron de golpe levantándose con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Lo siento, tenía tierra en los ojos y no veía que ibas detrás de mi.- te disculpaste rápidamente cubriendo tu cara para que el chico no pudiera ver tu sonrojo

No te preocupes yo tampoco me iba fijando por donde iba.-Al escuchar su voz tu corazón se detuvo, conocías esa voz, la conocías perfectamente, sabías de quien era o más bien a que personaje se la habían puesto, descubriste tu cara y al fin lo viste. Un chico alto, de piel blanca muy blanca casi del color de la nieve,nariz delgada al igual que sus labios, cejas pobladas pero no lo hacían ver mal todo lo contrario, tenía pelo blanco y desordenado lo cual era raro porque ningún chico de tu ciudad se lo pintaría así, llevaba una sudadera azul marino con escarcha en ella, pantalones color caqui un poco desgastados y no usaba zapatos aunque estuviera la primera nevada en ese mismo instante con mucho frío y al parecer no le molestaba.

No lo podías creer, frente a ti estaba la viva imagen del personaje que tu amabas Jack Frost, sentías que te faltaba aire y que depronto olvidabas como estar de pie y casi te caes del susto pero lograste volver a la realidad y no lo hiciste.

Oye no tienes frío por no traer... Auch!.- Exclamaste al sentir que algo te cayó en la cabeza, miraste a todos lados buscando el objeto pero no lo encontraste solo viste que el chico tomó una gran bara tipo como un bastón largo que terminaba en un especie de espiral.

Perdón por el doble golpe, cuando caí solté mi cayado y al parecer salió volando.- dijo el chico.- Y no, no tengo frío al no usar zapatos, digo, si a eso te referías, un momento ¡¿PUEDES VERME?!.-pregunto entusiasmado el chico

_¿Que si lo puedo ver? ¿Qué le pasa?¿Esta drogado o que onda?.-_pensaste.-Obviamente puedo verte, ni que estuviera ciega.-dijiste con notorio sarcasmo

_La verdad se parece mucho a Jack Frost, pero ya pasó la convención ¿por qué se pondría su cosplay casi un mes después de la convención?, o podría ser que...NO no es posible eso es absurdo y ridículo...pero... el cayado, su voz, su apariencia,el que me pregunte si lo puedo ver, son demasiadas coincidencias...Aagh ¡por dios! no puedo creer que esté creyendo en la posibilidad de que sea el verdadero Jack Frost cuando en realidad no existe.-_Pensaste, en eso te diste cuenta que le chico te miraba y te sentiste muy nerviosa.- !¿Oye que tanto me estas mirando?!.- dijiste enojada espandando al chico.-_Aaagh obviamente es un chico pervertido y al parecer no va a la escuela porque no trae uniforme ¿será un vagabundo?_

!¿QUÉ?!,digo, No no, nada nada.-se aclaró la garganta.-esque estas un poco sucia en todas partes.- dijo con voz calmada tratando de tranquilizarte

Si ya se, ya me había dado cuenta, ¿y tu? que pedo con tu disfraz, nadie se viste así y menos anda descalzo cuando esta nevando, nadie haría eso.-dijiste algo fastidiada

¡Oye! yo me visto así todo el tiempo y ni digas nada que tu tampoco te vez muy bien que digamos con esa ropa.- Dijo ya enojado el chico.

Por si no lo sabías, vengo de la escuela, ¿si conoces ese lugar? es-cu-e-la, al parecer no porque parece que nunca en tu vida habías visto un uniforme.-dijiste poniendo tus manos en tus caderas.-Y no puedes criticarme, ¿Quién te crees? ¿Obama?

¿Obama? No se quien es ese pero se que soy mucho más importante que tú.-dijo con aire de superioridad

_¿Más importante? ¡¿Qué le pasa a este chico?!_.-pensaste.-¿Así?¿Desde cuando un vagabundo es más importante que alguien que va a la escuela?¡Hello! estamos en el siglo XXI (21) todos somos iguales y no me puedes criticar.-contestaste enojada

¿Vagabundo? ¡Yo no soy un vagabundo!.- contesto furioso el chico

¿A no? ¿Entonces quién eres? o ¿QUÉ eres?.- preguntaste igual de furiosa que el chico

Me llamo Jack Frost y soy un guardian

* * *

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!**

**Perdón por no haber subido el capitulo 2, les juro que desde hace 2 semanas que ya lo tengo listo pero ahora me puse de propósito este bimestre de mejorar más mis calificaciones y dejar el 3er lugar por el 1er lugar en el cuadro de honor y pues tardo en hacer la tarea lo mejor que se pueda en las tardes y pues me distraigo mushoo! xD**

**Pero al fin tuve tiempo y voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido y de que me lleguen ideas más rápido y mejores**

**Yyyy ya voy a comer así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que se hayan divertido, ya empezamos con el pie izquierdo con Jack:( **

**¿Podrás creer en lo que diga Jack?¿Que dirás ante lo dijo?¿Cambiará algo en tu vida con la llegada de Wil y/o Jack?**

**Podrán verlo en el siguiente capitulo!...cuando lo publique:(**

**Cuídense**** musho y asi y asi dee, bye:***


End file.
